Semiconductor testing is traditionally performed by connecting an Automatic Test Equipment (ATE), or “tester” to a device under tester (DUT) via a Sort or Test interface unit (SIU, TIU, xIU), also known as a probe card. In high volume semiconductor testing, known-good-die (KGD), is the idea that one can fully test the device prior to packaging it, thereby providing a cost-effective final packaged unit. However, KGD may present serious equipment challenges where other factors compete, resulting in compromises of settling for a not quite known good die, higher test costs, or both. Additionally, previous wafer-level testing techniques typically use a monolithic chuck, which may prevent any dynamic/active thermal control necessary for KGD. The monolithic chuck also cannot support test schemes in which the DUT is tested at two different temperature set points.